


Jack Burton says screw 'em

by fakebodies



Series: Jack Burton and Snake Plissken do things, terribly, together [1]
Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Gen, just a lil, kinda vaguely Jack Burton/Snake Plissken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: definitely not as nsfw as the title makes it sound lmao. Jack just can't sleep when he's on the run from ancient ghosts in alternate dimensions, and who can blame him?





	

Jack liked Snake. Snake didn't like him, sure, and that was okay. Jack was used to that. A lot of people didn't like Jack Burton, including an ancient Chinese ghost. Plus as of a few days ago, all the people who do like him are in a whole other dimension, so that means Jack's stuck with Snake. And, technically, the other way around, because Snake spent half the time they were around each other either insulting him or leaving him to die.

Jack's still alive, though, and it looks like Snake's starting to tolerate him. When he can't sleep one night, Jack climbs on top of the truck they'd all been riding in, sitting down next to Snake. Snake doesn't acknowledge him, so Jack watches the stars for a while. When he can't stand the silence anymore, he looks over at Snake.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Snake doesn't look over, his hand on his gun.

"I dunno. I figured you were still awake. I couldn't sleep." Jack shrugs.

"...I don't sleep much either." Snake glances over his shoulder at Jack.

"Yeah, I kinda assumed so." Jack smiles. "Any reason why?"

Snake studies Jack for a moment, apparently deciding he's not a threat or something before he speaks again.

"I was a soldier."

"In my world, a lot of soldiers come back and have trouble sleeping. Other problems too, but you know that better than me. I'm guessing it's worse here, though. It looks like it'd be worse."

"The way you act, it was worse here." Snake scoffs. "There are other reasons. You probably guessed I'm not a good guy."

Jack grins and shrugs. "Hey, I don't know. That guy Hauk seems worse than you. You're just...rough."

"Rough? Usually I'm a bastard." Snake smirks, and Jack gets the feeling that's as close to a smile as he'll get from Snake.

"Usually I'm an idiot. We can't get everyone to like us." Jack leans back, still smiling.

"Hm. You _are_ kind of an idiot."

"And you're kind of a jerk." Jack lays down all the way, folding his arms under his head. "You know what ol' Jack Burton always says?"

"No."

"He says-" Jack yawns, closing his eyes- "screw 'em."

Jack doesn't hear what Snake says next, asleep with his arms under his head, next to a guy who could totally murder him if he wanted to. Jack doesn't think he will, though. He trusts Snake, and he's pretty sure Snake is him, or he's Snake, or something. He figures that means he's safer than if he'd just been some random guy with luck magic. Jack Burton just doesn't get murdered, even by ancient Chinese ghosts.

If Snake debates shoving Jack off of the top of the truck, he doesn't say anything in the morning.


End file.
